Eyes like Stormy Lava
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Thalmor and Stormcloak's are sworn enemies, but when Ulfric Stormcloak and a indifferent Thalmor Wizard are captured, by Bandits who don't give either side any special treatment, they must learn to become friends amongst mutual enemies. And go with the flow, no matter what the Bandits wanted them to do to each other. Male/Male, sexual content, slight rape, consent.
1. Cold Lava

**Chapter 1**

 **Cold Lava**

* * *

 _This contains elements that might make some readers unhappy, at the time I wrote this was was stressing out about moving in a few weeks, finishing a course's final assignment, and also having a cold. So I was a little sleep deprived too… Yet I hope you can find something in this short story that you can enjoy. I tried putting in some humour when I was editing it._

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak could not believe the predicament he and his small deploy of guards got into, in his own land nonetheless, while travelling to his peoples camps to bolster their spirits, they were ambushed by a massive hoard of bandits. Filthy excuses for Nords were what they were. He seethed beneath his muffle the entire trip as they brought him and his three surviving men to the very border of his land, up in the cold hills in a run down castle. It felt like hours of trudging and struggling against his binds.

Inside as they were dragged towards the prisons the bandit leader came out of wherever he had been dwelling to find out what his men caught, "Hey chief. Look who we found wandering the wilderness with only a small amount of guards."

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" The Chief looked excited, "Not only have you captured a Thalmor wizard, but you also got your hands on the leader of the rebellion! This calls for a toast, take him to the cell with the elf and do away the other three as we did with the elf guards."

"Yes sir."

Ulfric sent his men wild looks and struggled against his binds to try and defend them, they looked back at him with a mix of fear and anxiety. They feared their lives but also worried for their great leader, what would the bandits do with him? Would he live without them to protect him? What was that about a Thalmor wizard in their territory, what evil were they up to before being caught?

As they were dragged, kicking and fighting to the last second to their deaths while Ulfric was pulled into the cells while putting up his own resistance. Inside the mentioned Thalmor looked up, eyes like molten lava as he watched with a cold and uncaring expression as Ulfric was thrown inside. As Ulfric crashed into the wall, unable to put his hands up to defend himself from the impact thanks to his hands being bind behind his back, the Chief laughed and looked to the elf, "I will be back for you after letting you have some time with your new companion."

With that sickly said promise he and his men left the two enemies alone, instantly Ulfric hunched up and glared threateningly down at the Thalmor, the elf looked up at him with disinterest in his eyes and a blank expression. Completely unfazed by the Nord's glare and growls, "So you are the leader of the rebellion… I am hardly impressed." His voice was almost condemning and filled with scorn.

He was a lucky elf that there was a muffle, else Ulfric would shout the haunting Thalmor to pieces against the wall, he hissed in reply and struggled to get free of the heavy cuffs around his wrists so he could remove the muffle and do just that. The Thalmor watched without a change to his perfectly unmarred golden face. How Ulfric wanted to ruin it with his fist.

Without success, Ulfric grumbled in annoyance and searched the room for something to help him escape, hoping he could save his men before…

There were battle yells that echoed down the murky halls followed by roaring laughter causing a chill to run down Ulfric's spine. The elf looking out of the bars with an almost disapproving sigh, "They are setting your men against trolls it seems in their filthy pit, like the barbarians all you humans are. There is no elegance in the way you end your adversaries."

Elegance? This is what Ulfric hated the most about the elves, they believed killing was an art form, something to be treasured and refined like a song. Nothing about killing was good; every time Ulfric took a life he felt regret… only Thalmor and their supporters met his axe without a giving him even a twinge of remorse. He hoped his glare told the elf what he thought and how much he wanted to strangle him.

Ulfric looked away with distress again as he heard more yelling followed by laughter, the haunting elf gave a small mocking huff and closed his eyes, he sat on the dirty ground with a more relaxed expression then most proud Altmer would have in such a dirty situation. One knee was lifted with a forearm casually resting casually on it.

But even with his casual, disinterested air Ulfric could sense how taunt the elf was, ready to spring an attack when an opening arose or preparing for something. It sent the hair on the Nords neck on ends, he decided to examine the elf later when his mind cleared and the slaughter outside was finished.

The Chief returned with a couple of his men when everything sounded like it settled down, the thug sent the pissed off Ulfric an acknowledging grin before turning his malice filled eyes to the Thalmor, "Now that the show is over, time for some fun. On your knees elf."

Even from their positions a little distanced from the three men, both the Thalmor and Ulfric could smell the thick scent of alcohol on the Chief's breath. Ulfric watched with burning, angry eyes as the Thalmor surprisingly did as he was told, his cold and disinterested expression never changing even in the almost disgracing position. The two other men stood to make sure the Nord didn't do anything stupid while watching with oddly ravenous looks.

The Thalmor knelt as comfortably as he could manage on the hard stone with his hands between his knees to keep himself upright; his molten eyes glanced uncaringly at Ulfric before staring back up at the Chief without a hint of anxiety of what he knew was coming next.

Ulfric's eyes widened as he watched the Chief unlace their pants and position his semi-hardness' tip against the Thalmor's lips, the elf gave a barely noticeable grimace that slightly crinkled his nose before parting his mouth to let the Chief thrust inside so their stomach pressed against the elf's chiseled nose. The man moaned and began to thrust inside while gripping the elf's medium long white-blonde hair to control the movements of his head along with each thrust.

All whilst this happened the elf kept up the defiant look in his eyes, strong till the end just like a true Nord. Ulfric almost felt admiration for the Thalmor as he stood in horror against the far wall at what he was witnessing, a sick feeling twisted in his stomach as the Chief moaned and panted as he quickly fucked the Thalmor's warm mouth, making it impossible for the haunting elf to get in required breath. With his alert ears Ulfric could hear the occasional hitching intakes of air the elf struggled to take in through his nose.

Then the breaths stopped as the Nord bandit moved faster bringing them towards their shouting release quickly, Ulfric's nose twisted in disgust as he watched cum drip from the corners of the elf's mouth, dribbling down their chin and neck and had a similar expression as the rebel leader. When the Chief pulled out the Thalmor did not hesitate to spitting out cum onto the man's feet and took in needed breaths as refined as possible, not showing how desperate he needed it.

Smack! The Chief's fist backhanded across the Thalmor's unflawed face making his head jerk sideways a little before they gave an almost mocking sneer up at the Nord, not fazed by the small dribble of blood that was released from a nostril nor caring much about the cum staining his pointed chin that mixed with his red life force, "Still defiant? Good," The man chuckled darkly, "it would be boring if you stopped fighting so soon. Your final defeat will be sweet tasting."

"A pure-bred Thalmor never accepts defeat, especially to a barbarian." Said the elf in an almost chiding voice, filled with mocking scorn making the Chief hit him again before he backed up with thought on his face. Grinning the Chief gestured to the bandits watching with hungry eyes.

"Have at him boys." Crossing his arms the cruel man watched as his two men fell upon the cold expression elf while keeping one eye on Ulfric. One man stood in front of him and mimicked their leader by taking the elf's mouth making their hardness slick with blood, while the other knelt behind the Thalmor. They pushed aside the almost ragged robe end and pulled the black trousers down the elf's hips and used a hand to make the elf raise on his knees a little to give access to his entrance.

With a dry mouth Ulfric wanted to look away from what was unfolding before him, but something about the defiant elf made him unable to. He watched the Thalmor's expression as the bandit behind him thrust inside; there was a flicker of pain followed by anger before dropping into his cold look again, like he was indifferent to his situation.

"Trying to fight me more then usual today, elf? Because the leader of the Stormcloak's is watching?" Mumbled the bandit against the elf's pointed ear and Ulfric caught the small shiver from the elf at this action, "You know it never lasts long especially when I do this…"

A muffled startled sound escaped the Thalmor as the bandit latched their teeth into his pointed ear's tip, his eyes frosted over for a moment with inclination before hardening again into his cold look, only to repeat when the bandit nipped his ear while thrusting upwards into the slightly resisting body.

Before Ulfric knew it, it was over. The two huffing bandit's pulled out after releasing, and along with the Chief they left with no parting words, when they were gone the spitting Thalmor pulled up his trousers to keep some dignity in front of his Nord enemy and took up the same position Ulfric first saw him in. Albeit more uncomfortably, while wiping his mouth and chin clean on his robe sleeve, smearing blood across his slightly stubble jawline.

"Filthy barbarians, when I get out of here they would regret earning the wrath of a Thalmor Wizard." He hissed with annoyance before relaxing against the wall, when his molten eyes landed on Ulfric the Nord felt himself shift uneasily, after what transpired he had no idea how the elf held onto his superior voice, "You may think this demeaning. But know that these filth won't let you simply sit around as an observer."

And the Thalmor's words rang with truth that made Ulfric shiver, yes these bandits wont let him be, after all he was the leader of the Stormcloak's, Jarl of Windhelm and a hero to many all across Skyrim. It won't be long until the Chief wanted something from him… that something being somewhat similar to the Thalmor's situation.

The very thought made Ulfric feel cold. But in retaliation his determination grew stronger in his stomach as his firm eyes began to search the room again, "You wont find anything to escape with," Said the elf in his chiding voice making Ulfric give him an annoyed glare, "the only way out of here is when the situation is right. It would be a good idea to… go with the flow… I believe some of you humans say."

If he didn't have the muffle he would have asked what the Thalmor bloody meant, before it dawned on him, Ulfric thought over what the elf was trying to tell him and decided, reluctantly, that he was right once more… Ulfric had to play along until both he and the Thalmor could get an upper hand.

Meeting the elf's eyes Ulfric tried to speak with just his looks making the elf sigh, "Come here and I will undo that. But expect me to tie it back on after we are done speaking… and don't bother using that shouting business." Pausing as he made a decision, Ulfric decided it was best to go along with the Thalmor. As much as he hated it, they were in this situation together and had to rely on the other.

Best to make friends when surrounded by mutual enemies, at the thought that spoke in his father's sage-like voice Ulfric sighed and knelt so his back was to the elf. Nimble hands untied the muffle with ease allowing the Nord to flex his jaw, when was the last time he was muffled… oh right. He was young and a prisoner of the Thalmor being tortured in the Embassy.

Ulfric winced as the memory made the scar on his cheek burn; quickly he stood to create some distance between him and the Thalmor then turned to look down at them with a threatening glare, "Know that I don't trust you elf."

"And know that I don't care." Said the Thalmor in an even tone, "Trust is unimportant, all that matters is the fact that you don't stuff things up for me."

At the uppity words Ulfric growled and bit down his Thuum as it rose in retaliation, "Stuff what up? That you allow bandits to assault you like some kind of whore?" There was a flicker of resentment in the molten eyes and the elf's lips parted in an angry snarl making Ulfric feel like he succeeded in something thought impossible, "Don't think your 'superior' attitude does anything for me elf, not after 'that' display."

"I do not take pride in what they do to me or the fact that I allow it, boy. But what these men put me through… I have been through worse and come out alive," Whispered the Thalmor in an even tone making Ulfric wonder what could possibly be worse then what he just witnessed, "and I am not without a plan. Once I am free, these men will know to fear me. A Thalmor Wizard."

"And where is your magic now, Wizard?" Ulfric slit his eyes, not liking the way the elf spoke to him like he was a child, they didn't look that old compared to other elves and probably was younger then Ulfric in human years. His blue eyes flickered as the Thalmor raised his wrists to show cuffs that glimmered with an enchantment.

In an almost admiring voice he said, "Silencing Enchantment. Very old… used to be found all throughout Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis," The elf lowed his wrist back to his raised knee and looked up to meet Ulfric's eyes, "but every enchantment has a weakness so it fell out of favor… with humans of course."

A weakness, huh? Ulfric blinked as he caught onto the almost suggestive tone the Thalmor used, did that mean they knew a way to combat the enchantment? If so then Ulfric felt a little hope in his chest, even if he hated relying on his enemy he had to admit the elf's presence was becoming very encouraging.

"Who are you anyway to be in Stormcloak territory? A Justiciar?" Ulfric crossed his arms and glared down at the Thalmor. They looked back at him with a hint of boredom making his mouth twitch it preparation to shout, the elf seemed to ponder whether to reply or not, or how much information to hand out.

"Carnath." He did not speak his position in the Thalmor ranks making Ulfric feel suspicious, most elves were proud of what they did and bragged about it unless hiding dangerous truths from their enemy. What did this elf have to hide? Was he so highly ranked that he didn't want the Thalmor's number one enemy knowing, or just so low he didn't want to admit it? Was he a small time wizard in the ranks?

Without another word as they both heard multiple footsteps heading their way Ulfric reluctantly allowed Carnath to retie the muffle around his mouth, a bit tighter then it originally was making him glare, and took up position against the opposite wall. While the Nord scowled as the slightly drunk bandits walked past to retire for the night the elf closed his eyes and ignored the jeering eyes that looked in on him.

"Hey, elf-whore. Come warm my bed." Sniggered a bandit along with his friends making Carnath open a disinterested eye to look upon them, when the gate was unlocked he sighed in that disapproving tone and stood, not showing any discomfort from before or fear. When the door was locked again behind the elf, he disappeared along with the rush of bandits without a glance back at his cellmate. Ulfric saw him leave with hands groping like he was some passing prostitute.

After the last bandit went past, Ulfric lay down on the foul cot and grimaced as he breathed in the pungent scent from the furs. He could faintly pick up the smell of the elf, or at least how he smelt before being soiled by the reeking bandits. It was tangy, like the spiced wine Ulfric once had back before the war in Solitude. For a moment he wondered if it was still being made and if he could manage to get a bottle or two smuggled over when he got back to Windhelm, before drifting asleep to keep up his strength.

Sleep was broken by dreams of his men dying in a pit with laughing men betting on them, and of the calm faced Thalmor being 'attacked.'


	2. Go with the flow

**Chapter 2**

 **Go With the Flow**

* * *

'Not good.' Thought Ulfric as he and Carnath were led through the ruined castle, up to the highest floor where the Chief resided. Either this was going to be something dreadful or a good opportunity to escape. Though Ulfric felt it was going to be the former thought, it had been two days since the bandits captured him and they hadn't made moves on him, but Carnath was certain they would do something soon.

Ulfric hoped the Thalmor was wrong and would stop trying to jinx him.

"My two favorite pets!" Said the Chief as he flicked his wrist at his men in a dismissal; they left the room to guard the door leaving the three alone. Ulfric tensed but didn't attack as he spotted Carnath's twitchy head shake that the Chief missed, "Jarl Ulfric… I feel so bad leaving you unattended to for so long."

Growling around his muffle Ulfric glared at the man and gave a little struggle as the bandit leader shoved him towards the bed, a hint of unease and fear filled him as the chains around his wrists were hooked onto a longer chain attached to the bedhead when he was kneeling on the bed. He hissed as the Chief went over to Carnath and regretted listening to the elf. Bastard probably wanted to see him suffer.

"Hopefully letting you have your way with a Thalmor will lighten your anger at me." His words and what he was implying did not make anything change in Carnath's face, but Ulfric felt himself turn rigid. Did the Chief… the bastard wanted Ulfric to fuck the Thalmor?

The Chief positioned Carnath so his back was against Ulfric's chest, then using his strength pushed the Thalmor's face first into the bed making Carnath growl stiffly, it was a humiliating position and even if he did not fight he didn't enjoy this. He was a proud and…

Carnath tightened his jaw for a moment as the Chief hooked their legs under his armpits so his arse lightly pressed against the nape of his neck, making the position feel even more humiliating and uncomfortable, he stared coldly into the fur as his trousers were pulled down to let his arse and manhood open to the cold air. The Chief messaged his arse cheeks in his fur-gloved hands before spreading them so Ulfric could see what he was literally getting into.

Seeing the tight looking hole spread for him and the underside of darker, golden coloured balls made Ulfric feel warm beneath his fur collar, in the back of his mind he thought like a mantra 'This is a Thalmor' but the thought that Carnath was a Thalmor just made him all the more hard. An enemy of his was spread in front of him for the taking, complete with his form fitted dark leather and robes… The Chief chuckled as he read Ulfric's shifting expressions through the muffle.

The bandit pressed two fur clad fingers inside Carnath and fondled the hole, with his free hand he unlaced Ulfric's trousers and pulled at them so they fell uselessly at his knees, freeing his hardening manhood, "Looks like the thought of fucking a Thalmor has you… very eager, Jarl." Beneath the Chief, Carnath gave an exasperated snort as he guessed what the man meant.

Around the muffle Ulfric grunted in failing disagreement as the Chief took his manhood and pumped it in pace with his fingers inside Carnath, with the touch and twisting thoughts Ulfric couldn't help but feel overtaken by lust. How many people got to say they had a Thalmor face down and arse in the air anyway? May as well enjoy it when he had the chance… right?

When his manhood was hard the Chief led the dripping tip to the Thalmor's entrance, the precum made for terrible lubrication but the Jarl couldn't care less as his sensitive tip was rubbed up and down in Carnath's arse crack before being pushed back to the tight hole. The Chief took Ulfric's hips in his hands and brought them forward hard causing the other Nord to plant deeply inside the elf all the way to his balls. Against the fur Carnath released a small sound of discomfort before growing silent as he steeled himself.

Ulfric moaned deeply as the Chief made him thrust into Carnath at a frustratingly slow pace, until the Jarl took it upon himself to move. "There we go… you take him as hard and fast as you need to, Jarl." The bandit leader returned his hands to the Thalmor's arse to spread the cheeks wide again and leaned forward so he could suck and bite at Ulfric's neck.

It felt so good, that was all Ulfric could think as he panted making the muffle feel stuffy and damp, his eyes fogged over and the lids drooped slightly as he moved his hips desperately into the tight warmth that surrounded him. Slowly the walls loosened around him as Carnath let himself relax, staring into the furs as if he wasn't fazed that Ulfric Stormcloak was taking him.

Ulfric moaned deeply, he stared down at his manhood sliding in and out of the Thalmor while ignoring the Chief licking and biting his neck, seeing his shaft pounding into the golden arse sent a series of shivers up his spine, "Is this the first time you took another man, Jarl?" Moaned the Chief against his neck while glancing at Ulfric's face, "By your dazed expression I will take that as a yes… and that you are rather enjoying it."

Groaning again as the Chief made Carnath's hips grind against his, Ulfric tried to not let his agreement show but failed as his upper body flopped forward against the Chief for leverage as he pounded into the elf. This made the other man chuckle and kiss at Ulfric's ear making it feel hot, like it was burning. Then again everything was burning, as a layer was sweat began to form beneath his stuffy clothes.

He wanted to be out of them but was unable to move his hands; he closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his release right under the skin of his balls making his brow become drenched with sweat, his skin slid against the Chief's neck and slightly bared shoulder.

Against his ear the Chief whispered encouragement to Ulfric in a deep, grating voice while running hands across the elf's arse, there was no sound from Carnath so the Jarl had no idea how he was handling everything. Probably indifferently, like the pompous elf he was…

Giving a muffled yell Ulfric filled the Thalmor with his cum and stilled against the Chief's chest, said chest vibrated with a deep chuckle, "Are you finished? Or do you want another round?" The Chief made Ulfric's hips pull away from Carnath and began to pump him back to fullness making the Jarl give a deep, pleased growl. He wouldn't mind another round.

Reading his agreement on his obvious face, the Chief moved himself and the elf making Carnath kneel so he was facing Ulfric, the elf was squeezed between the two Nords. The molten eyes examined the Nord's almost dazed without a hint of care before glancing backwards as his legs where lifted so his knees pressed against Ulfric's armpits, his trousers around his knees hindering movement while the Chief kneeled behind him.

For a second through the fog of his pleasure Ulfric caught a flicker of unease in the elf's eyes before it faded again, but the Jarl barely had time to question it as he was engulfed in the warm tightness again. Oh Talos… he struggled to keep his eyes open as he stared into the Thalmor's face.

Around his muffle Ulfric released a loud sound of surprise as he felt the Chief force inside the elf along with his own manhood, pain filled Carnath's face as the two men buried inside his body, the pain didn't fade for a while as the Chief forced Ulfric to thrust in pace with him.

Carnath's face twisted up a little as he struggled to straighten it, one of his golden eyes scrunched shut while the other looked wildly around as if trying to find something to latch his conscience on to before falling on something over the Jarl's shoulder, Ulfric felt a little guilty at the Thalmor's discomfort but forced it to the back of his mind. 'Go with the flow…' Whispered the memory of Carnath's cool toned voice in his mind making Ulfric calm himself and… go with the flow.

With a groan Ulfric began to control his hip's allowing the Chief to remove his tight hands from his arse, the fur clad hand's went up under Carnath's robe and shirt to show just a bit of skin at his stomach. The small crisscrossing scars there went unnoticed by the two Nord's as they fucked the elf between them, the Chief kissed and bit at Carnath's ear making the Thalmor give a repressed sound that both men only just managed to register.

A pair of hands grasped at Ulfric's lower back beneath his fur coat, and while Carnath managed to finally make his face look a little calmer his nails dug deeply into clothing making the Jarl understand just how much the Thalmor was holding down, hiding beneath the surface of his mask.

As his second release came upon him in a boiling heat Ulfric pressed his nose into the elf's neck and breathed in deeply, the smell of spice was faint and overpowered by the scent of sex and filthy hides, but was there making him groan and give broken grunts around his muffle.

Filling Carnath again, Ulfric let his forehead fall against a robe clad shoulder and closed his eyes as the Chief slid against his limp manhood making fresh twangs of pleasure burst through his entire being. Against the back of his neck he felt Carnath's barely noticeable pants through his nose making Ulfric shiver slightly.

When the Chief followed Ulfric and filled Carnath's body he pulled out, then dragged the Thalmor to his feet making the Jarl's manhood to flop out almost uselessly. Cold molten eyes stared down at the bandit leader, waiting to hear what the 'annoyance' wanted this time; a strong hand gripped his jaw and forced his lips open slightly and his back to bend downwards. The Chief's lips locked onto his.

Ulfric saw the flicker in Carnath's eyes as the Thalmor made a quick decision, what he chose to do came with a angry sound from the Chief followed by a series of punches and kicks that had the elf on his knees. The Chief spat out blood onto ground mere inches from Carnath and bared his blood stained teeth dangerously, "Try that again and I will set aphrodisiacal trolls onto you."

Not letting the frightening thought faze him Carnath bared his own teeth in a daring sneer, but the Chief let it fly with a chuckle as the pain in his tongue settled down. "Be a good little elf and I might let you have fun with the Jarl next time." Carnath glanced at Ulfric as that thought washed over them both, before they glared up at the Chief together.

Calling in his men while unchaining Ulfric from the bed, the Chief grinned as the two bandits eyed the Jarl's glistening manhood avidly causing the subject to shudder apprehensively, "Take them back to the cells as they are, make sure to pass the feasting hall."

Both Ulfric and Carnath were led through the ruins, their trousers barely holding up around the knees as they were paraded before laughing bandit's, beneath his muffle Ulfric growled and hissed at the degrading situation. Behind him Carnath looked unfazed as always when hands reached out to slap his golden arse that dripped with cum. Only his eyes gave a hint of annoyance.

Thrown into their shared cell, Carnath waited until all the jeering bandits were gone before straightening out his and Ulfric's pants, then removed the muffle. The Jarl stretched out his stiff jaw and moved his neck so his ear met his shoulder making the joints crack loudly then repeated with the other side before turning his blue eyes up to the elf. Meeting the molten eyes made him suddenly struggle to say any words.

Thankfully Carnath was able to still manage speaking with his sneering tone, "You seem to be enjoying the situation."

"I…" Ulfric winced as his dry throat twang with pain, "… would not touch a Thalmor in any normal situation, elf. Don't insult me."

Ignoring the defensive way Ulfric growled Carnath gave an almost dissatisfied sigh, "I wasn't judging you, boy. I was going to say keep it up." Ulfric looked confused but the Thalmor continued evenly, "Keep enjoying it, treat me as badly as your primitive instincts tell you to, and at some point these barbarians will… drop their defense."

"How would me having at you 'drop their defense'?" Asked Ulfric while keeping his face in a scowl, he wont let the elf know how the very thought affected him. The things that he could do to the Thalmor popped up in his mind and pushed all his buttons; it allowed him to let the 'primitive' comment slide.

"Too difficult to explain to you," Mumbled Carnath in a voice that made Ulfric feel like he was an idiot being reprimanded, "just go alone with what I do and all will be clear. Barbarian's are all so easy to read…" Carnath's ears twitched and he quickly wrapped the muffle back around Ulfric's mouth before the man could retort, they took up positions away from each other just as a handful of bandit's halted at the bars with wide grins.

In a slur one stated, "Oi pets. Give us a show!" Ulfric glanced at Carnath, who stared at the bandit with a uncaring look that made all the men bristle in annoyance, "I said give us a show, fuck the elf into the dirt!"

"Charming," Snarled the Thalmor in response, "but if you think I will kneel and allow a bound human to…"

"Get in there and get them to do something!" Snapped the bandit making Carnath break off and Ulfric tried to keep his anxiety to a minimal as two bandits entered to drag him towards Carnath, the second forced the Thalmor to face the wall and pulled down his pants so the golden arse was bare for Ulfric's taking again. With a grimace as his own pants were pulled down and a fist brought his manhood to life, the Jarl braced himself for a long night.

And a long night it was as he was made to take Carnath multiple times in turn with the bandits against the freezing cold wall, the ground and then the bed. Every single part of the room was stained with puddles of cum, but Carnath dripped with it.

Finally the drunken men grew weary and went to their rooms to rest. Ulfric and Carnath were left in their final positions sprawled belly's down on the small single cot, the Nord's limp manhood still buried inside the elf he rested upon. Carnath showed no discomfort nor voiced a complaint about his weight and simply stared at the cot with an aloof look.

After recovering his breath Ulfric pulled out of the Thalmor's tender arse making the golden elf to give a small sound. On his back Ulfric didn't react as Carnath righted their clothes again with lethargic hands, sadly neither could work up the energy to do much else besides flop together on the cot.

They lay with their backs pressed together, Thalmor and Stormcloak leader sharing a bed and not killing each other, the thought made Ulfric give a weak snort of amusement, "I would question you what's so amusing, but you wouldn't be able to answer beyond barbaric growls."

Snarling around his muffle while working up a sudden burst of energy Ulfric punted his body backwards as hard as he could against the sneering voiced Thalmor, then chuckled as Carnath disappeared off the edge of the cot with a thump and pained grunt.

"How childish…"


	3. Sweet liquor

**Chapter 3**

 **Sweet Liquor**

* * *

Hissing like a cornered saber cat around his muffle, as two bandit's pressed his back into the cells stone ground while the Chief stood over him with a small potion flask in his hand, a pantless Ulfric stared wildly around to try and conjure up a possible weapon. If only he knew how to use Conjuration magic…

There was a pop as the small bottle's cork was removed and the Chief pushed the bottles neck past the muffle so the liquid poured into his mouth, the bandit leader made sure there was a bit left in the bottom when he pulled back, "Hold his nose and make sure he can't breathe until he swallows."

A bandit squeezed shut Ulfric's nose and clamped his jaw tight around the muffle, the Jarl struggled but couldn't stop the liquid from chocking him, forcing him to swallow out of reflex. The liquid left a sickly sweet tang on his tongue and Ulfric felt his eyes dilate; his body heated up and became slack making them men holding him down laugh.

The Chief went to the calm faced Thalmor and pressed the bottle to his golden lips, Carnath inhaled the liquid and sighed out his nose in annoyance as he instantly knew what it was before taking in the last drops, in seconds his own eyes dilated and when he spoke his voice was slightly husky making every human, including Ulfric, moan deeply and wheeze as they suddenly wanted to take the elf, "Aphrodisiac? An expensive one too for a simple gang of bandits…"

There was a perceptive undertone that had the Chief looking a little troubled for a moment before hiding it behind a grin, making Ulfric wonder if there was something more to these men between them and Carnath… wait… aphrodisiac? That was what the liquid was?

Around his muffle Ulfric began to release vile sounds as he tried to curse the bandits all to oblivion, bastards! How dare they do this… what were they planning for him and Carnath this time? The men all laughed again as they confidently removed their hands from Ulfric's unbound ones, knowing he wasn't going to fight, but damn it he wanted to…

Ulfric's resisting growls toned down to moans as he felt his manhood harden with no outside assistance and his body grew so hot his cheeks looked feverous with a brilliant red glow, he could feel Carnath's eyes burning on his shaft as it rose. Nothing else was important, not even the men jeering around him, only the fact that he wanted the Thalmor to stop staring and do something.

"Go on elf, the Jarl's 'virginity' is all yours." The Chief gave Carnath a small shove in Ulfric's direction, the Thalmor hid his emotions behind his indifferent air as he undid his own trousers and bent over the panting, oversensitive human. With only a couple of pumps he was hard and pressing his tip against Ulfric's begging hole.

Ulfric released subdued sounds that were a mix of panic, pain and desire as the Thalmor's bulb pushed a couple of inches into him before pausing. Carnath took a patient pace as he slid inside, not letting how much the twitching walls affected him and his willpower to thrust inside like the barbarians these men all were, when he was fully in so his ball's pressed tightly against the cheeks of Ulfric's arse he paused again.

Molten eyes examined and sized up the situation through the faint drive of the aphrodisiac he could taste on his tongue, the Jarl clenched at his forearms while giving out pained moans, as if he didn't know whether he wanted Carnath to fuck him or to get out. Bring his hands down to lift Ulfric's thigh's up against his hips while not making the fingers fall from his forearms, the Thalmor began to thrust then moved one hand to stroke Ulfric's begging manhood in a very precise way making moans erupt throughout the prison cell.

"And I thought the high and mighty Altmer did not consort with same gender sex, looks like you have had some experience." At the Chief's words Carnath snorted out a strange sound, as if he was trying to offend the man but it broke into a groan against Ulfric's throat. The Thalmor pretended he never gave the sound even though every human felt it hit them in their balls making them moan again, he scraped his teeth at the skin beneath Ulfric's ear.

All the bandit's laughed and groaned at the sight of the elf finally losing hold of a lot of his indifferent farce, they all released their own hard manhood's from their dirty pants and began to pump desperately in pace with Carnath, making sure their leaking tips were pointed downwards towards the two.

Feeling the teeth on his sensitive skin as well as the large manhood sliding inside, and a warm hand stroking him, made Ulfric moan and writhe on the ground, his eyes shut tightly to try and hide the sight of the contemptuous faces looking down as a Thalmor fucked him, the leader of the Stormcloak's and a firm voice against the Dominion was being taken on a dirty ground like a woman by one of their worst enemies.

If not for the aphrodisiac Ulfric would had struggled to the last second, but thanks to the sweet nectar all he could manage to do or say was grumbling moans, and come. His cum soaked into the front of Carnath's robes and fist making the elf unable to stop a small purring sigh that vibrated through Ulfric's lethargic body, his thrusting sped up as he looked down at the Jarl's face through his hooded lashes.

To smother his pleased sounds when he saw Ulfric's look, Carnath bit hard into the skin under the mans ear and pushed his manhood in hard as he came. Both prisoners gave winces as the bandits came along with the elf, spraying their release all over them causing their clothes so stain, they were both going to smell worse then usual when it all dried. Carnath got the worst of it.

"Good show, my dear pets." Said the Chief in a hoarse voice; between his hands he held his still hard shaft in Ulfric's direction. Making the still horny Jarl to shiver, was he planning to have a go now? By the way he knelt his fears were right.

Pushing Carnath out of the way so two of his men could have their fun with the Thalmor, the Chief did not hesitate nor go slowly like the elf had, he thrust into Ulfric hard making him give a loud pained sound. Thankfully Carnath's cum made it easy for the Chief to slid inside.

"Tight and warm." Moaned the Chief as he rutted as fast as he could, bringing himself to a quick release, he moaned and grasped the bulb of Ulfric's manhood. He chuckled as he felt it was completely hard and straining for another discharge he gestured his two men as they both slammed into Carnath's body.

They somehow managed to move so the two men could keep pounding into Carnath, while getting the elf to bend so his mouth pressed against Ulfric's weeping tip. With another strangled, mocking sigh the Thalmor opened his mouth and took Ulfric all the way to the back of his throat. With a surprised sound the man thrust up causing Carnath to give a snorting gag. Molten eyes glared up at Ulfric with annoyance before he began to move up and down thanks to the Chief's firm drip in the white strands.

'Oh Talos!' Thought Ulfric rapidly over and over like a mantra as Carnath's warm, moist mouth took his girth with ease after his reflex thrust, a rough tongue rubbing just right against the ridges on the base of his shaft. No wonder all the bandits seemed to love it.

It only took a while for Carnath's warmth to bring Ulfric to another release, the Thalmor's cheeks became a little plump as the Chief held his head firmly down so his lips were pressed against Ulfric's ground and nose against his stomach. His molten eye's burned fierily backwards as he tried to get back so he could spit out Ulfric's cum, but unable to breath had him reacting in a similar way as to how the Jarl did to the aphrodisiac. His throat gulped loudly, seeming to echo off the walls as the humans all watched in disbelief… Carnath just swallowed cum.

Finally as his throat stopped contracting the Chief pulled Carnath upright with a firm grip in his hair and waited for the two bandits inside the elf to come, then pull out letting their essence run down his thighs, "So that's what it takes to get you to swallow? Should be easy to fill your stomach with our cum now…" The Chief chuckled as Carnath snarled at him before a bandit shut him up by filling his mouth with their shaft.

Feeling used and discarded, Ulfric watched through a surreal haze as Carnath sucked off multiple bandits, and forced to swallow every release until the Chief decided the Thalmor should be full. They all fixed their fur armor, rebound the Jarl's wrists behind his back and left the two in the sticky puddle on the ground to recover, closing his eyes Ulfric released a series of strange sounds. Mostly whimpering.

"What… ah you can't reply. Never mind…" Ulfric huffed in annoyance at Carnath's distanced voice as he felt himself slip in and out of awareness; he glanced down at his body through the haze to see his manhood standing tall and hissed in mortified anger drawing Carnath's eyes to him and his problem, "Now that does look uncomfortable."

At his sneering chuckle Ulfric glared at him and growled before trying to roll over and hide his manhood, but movement made him give a long traitorous moan. With a disquiet sigh Carnath got to his knees, made his manhood hard, and hooked one of Ulfric's legs over his elbow. The Nord gave out threatening shouts around the muffle as he realized what the Thalmor was doing.

Not minding the angry sounds Carnath thrust inside Ulfric making the man moan and his eyes to flutter, how strong was that aphrodisiac anyway? When would it finally leave his system?

The answer to that didn't come to him until well past midnight…


	4. Freedom smells like

**Chapter 4**

 **Freedom Smells like…**

* * *

There was something different about Carnath, Ulfric came to realize by the end of the week. His eyes were no longer completely devoid of emotions but seemed to swirl with a hidden determination, only he seemed to have noticed it as Carnath did not react differently too how the bandit's treated him. The Thalmor let men come and go through him without a bat of his eyes.

When they were alone and the muffle removed Ulfric asked, "You… have you been through this kind of thing before." It wasn't really a question, more a statement as he picked apart everything he had seen.

Carnath looked startled for a moment before pulling his cold farce, but Ulfric gave him a firm look making the Thalmor sigh in annoyance, "Yes." He replied in a drawling tone, "That is all you need to know. My past is my own…" He halted as his voice suddenly broke making Ulfric frown in curiosity. Something that the Thalmor just remembered had hit him hard.

The elf went silent and looked away, his face and eyes like stone making Ulfric sigh and sit beside him against the wall, "What would my men think if they knew I was sitting with a Thalmor?"

Only a snort was his reply at first before Carnath drawled out in a smooth voice a few moments later, "What would they think about the things you did with said Thalmor?" Ulfric grimaced but Carnath continued speaking, "Most likely nothing because I would not tell them, and I am certain you wont either."

That was true, neither of them wanted to admit to the monstrosities that the bandit's were making them do with each other, it would lead only to… dark unrest amongst their brethren. Ulfric's followers would feel betrayed while Carnath would probably be killed; whichever side did it was uncertain but death was. A Thalmor being… raped by bandits and having sex with Ulfric Stormcloak, no one would let him live, at least not with his Altmer pride.

But it wasn't like he regretted anything. Ulfric didn't voice his thought as he stared at the wall, only just catching the twitches of Carnath's ears. It usually meant someone was coming but… something in his molten eyes had Ulfric looking at him uneasily, "What…?"

"I believe it is time…" Said the Thalmor in a deep, even tone while adjusting something in his sleeve. What he alluded to made Ulfric tense up. He wanted to escape now? What made this decision come to the patient elf? They didn't have any plan, "Trust me…"

For a moment Ulfric was about to say in a mocking tone 'Didn't you say trust is unimportant here' but couldn't express himself as golden lips pressed against his passionately and he was pulled around so he was in front of Carnath. Giving a surprised gasp allowed the warm tongue to press past his lips and teeth.

Behind his back he felt deft fingers working at his cuffs before turning the attention to his trousers when they clicked undone, in the kiss Ulfric moaned and grasped at the Thalmor's hips as their legs spread either side of his, and a hand began to pump his manhood. Moving his lips to kiss at the Nord's jaw, Carnath focused attention on making Ulfric hard while also getting his pants down enough to bare his arse.

"Where did you get the lock pick?" Asked Ulfric through his moans, his hips grinded into Carnath's hand making him shudder.

"Pickpocketed it last night from a bandit." Carnath proudly sneered against Ulfric's jaw as he fondled the man's balls with expert fingers. The Jarl managed out an approving grunt as an answer while letting his words fail. When Carnath felt Ulfric was solid enough he coaxed the tip to his entrance with a couple of his fingers and wrapped his arms around the Jarl's shoulders, "Be as loud as you can." After purring that line into the man's ear, Carnath brought his hips down taking Ulfric inside. With a loud roar infused with his Thuum that thundered off the walls and seemed to vibrate through the slightly deafened Thalmor's body, Ulfric slammed into him and took instant control.

The sound of his voice brought the two bandits watching over the doorways to come rushing to the bars to see the commotion. Their mouth's dropped open as they witnessed Ulfric fucking Carnath fast, and seeing the typically cold elf looking like he was in ecstasy as he moaned against the Nord's cheek and clung his arms around his fur covered back. Within seconds the two hardened and struggled to get the gates open.

Neither bandit gave a damn that Ulfric's hand's and mouth were free of his binds, nor why the Thalmor was suddenly clinging to the man like a wanton whore, all they knew was they had to join in before they burst. One bandit freed his manhood and moaned as Carnath took it willingly into his mouth, sucking the bulb and lavishing it with kisses instead of simply letting the man thrust inside.

The other man also freed himself and howled as Ulfric turned his head, taking a page out of Carnath's book and going the with flow he began to suck the other man. He was inexperienced but mimicked everything he saw the Thalmor do from the corner of his eye, he and the two bandit's were none the wiser as Carnath skillfully pickpocketed the keys to the bandit hive and let them fall into his sleeve to stop somewhere near his elbow before grasping a leather clad hand against the bandits arse.

Then as all of them tensed for release Carnath raised his hands so his palms were against the two bandits chests, the second they came a purple light filled the room. The bandits dropped to the ground dead, eyes wide and lips holding a smile, as they didn't fully catch onto what the Thalmor was doing amidst their ecstasy. On shaking legs Ulfric stood with a splutter as he spat out the warm cum in his mouth, and then remedied his clothing. He uneasily eyed the sizzling body of the bandit he had been sucking and grimaced as he tasted the man on his tongue.

After spitting out the cum in his own mouth Carnath gave a drained sigh as he felt the magicka he had been saving up evaporated in that attack and anything left was sapped away by the cuffs around his wrists, leaving him with nothing. Seeing his weakness Ulfric fixed his clothes for him as the elf had done many times for him and lifted a bandit's axe, "Can you stand?"

"Not yet." Mumbled the Thalmor as he glanced up at Ulfric while weakly removing his enchanted cuffs with the keys he pickpocketed, "But you wont be fighting alone… some of your Stormcloak's finally broke through the walls and are fighting in the courtyard."

Muscles became taunt at the prospect of escape and a fight, but Ulfric paused in running out to join his men. He sent a glance to the flightily calm looking Thalmor, "Here let me…"

"Go, I will catch up soon. The Chief is a coward and will try to escape in the confusion…" Not wanting the bastard to get away from him Ulfric nodded and rushed out of the prison while Carnath crawled through the shadows to the alchemy lab he memorized it to be to gather enough energy to find his sword and also… investigate a certain matter.

Killing every bandit he came across, Ulfric made it to the courtyard drenched in blood, hiding the caked cum in the fur, where Galmar led a camp or two worth of Stormcloak's against the castle, the second in command looked at Ulfric with relief, "Ulfric!" They all cried while pressing back the enemy. Seeing him in a bad state made them fight with more vigor.

Giving Galmar a nod as he drew up beside his people with fist tight around his borrowed axe and left the gates with them to get in wider territory while fighting off the swarm that followed, Ulfric searched for the Chief amongst the hoard. A glint down the road had him cussing up a storm, "That bastard! Get to the Chief!"

Ulfric and his men struggled to get through the swarm making the Chief get further and further away. Then there was Carnath at the gates swinging a beautiful blade around smoothly in one hand as if it had a life of its own, twirling around his wrist in expert dexterity while killing bandits like they were insects and not leaving a drop of blood on his filthy robes. He didn't show any magic meaning he was still drained, or saving up what he had left for the Chief.

As the Stormcloak's all gave the Thalmor startled looks while fighting back the bandits Ulfric cried out and jabbed a finger down the road while blocking a sword, "The Chief is getting away!" Carnath's eyes followed Ulfric's hand while not being fazed by anything as he pushed through the bandits like they were children annoying him, when he spotted the bastard he broke into an instantaneous sprint. Rushing from the reach of the bandits fluently.

Ulfric blinked in amazement, as Carnath became a small dot down the hill on his long legs and tackled the Chief to the snow in record time, "By Talos how did he manage that after…?" He went quiet before helping to dispatch the last of the bandits, then at a slower pace with his men came down the hill to join the Thalmor and the Chief.

They all caught onto his conversation, "… and don't think me stupid, barbarian scum. I did not find the bodies of my guards in your pit, so I repeat. Who gave you the order to assassinate me?"

"Think I am afraid of you, elf-whore!" Growled the Chief, "You're nothing but the husk of a former hero turned into a booty call for the Thalmor and Empress! All you deserve is face full of dirt and arse full of…" Crack! The blank faced Carnath's elbow smoothly connected with the Chief's nose making it pour with blood, choking him as it filled his gasping mouth.

The Thalmor's voice dropped into a deep, dangerous tone that made Ulfric and his people to tense, "So you know who I am? Then you should know what I am capable of." Pure terror filled the Chief's eyes making the hairs on the back of Ulfric's neck stand up; he looked at Carnath and wondered whom this Thalmor was.

"I… I am not afraid of you or death…" He flinched when Carnath gave disappointed clicking sounds of his tongue, betraying him to his fear.

"Didn't your master teach you better spy?" The Chief tensed and the fear rooted deeper, purple magic softly graced Carnath's fingers, which was a Conjuration spell but felt unsettling, "I can give you something worse then death… now you were going to say something?"

"Elenwen! She gave us the order to catch and kill you!" The man struggled against the tall elf but failed to throw him off, "She said to make it as humiliating as possible so when your body was sent to the Elder Council…"

"While blaming it on either the Stormcloak's or Imperials, thus making the Elder Council give the Empress and her dogs permission to 'cleanse' Skyrim?" Finished Carnath for the Chief, his words made unrest erupt through the Stormcloak's.

Many voiced their hate for the Thalmor, while others questioned who in Oblivion was Carnath to get a reaction like that from the Elder Council. Ulfric thought the same as the later as he looked down at the elf dry mouthed, inside he had an inkling but couldn't voice it as of yet, not while Carnath mounted the stomach of the terrified Chief. His mind filtered to the events of the week.

"Please let me go! I will tell the Council the truth and get Elenwen…"

"Oh I don't care much about Elenwen's plans, I just wanted to know who I was going to send your head and a thank you letter to." Before the Chief could voice any more begging for his life, Carnath's blade moved with such speed it seemed like it took one blink for everything to end. The spy's head rolled down the hill before stopping a few feet away while the Thalmor rose to his full height. He spun and trotted casually up the hill while undoing the clasps of his filthy robe at the same time.

Quickly Ulfric and his people stuck to his heel all the way back to the castle gates, "What was that 'hero' business about, are you the…?" Before he could voice his suspicion Carnath shoved his beautiful, sheathed sword into Ulfric's arms. The sudden and surprising weight of the blade made the man's knees buckle and stumbled back with a struggle to right his footing. For a moment Carnath's eyes flickered with admiration before closing off, as if he expected Ulfric to drop the sword.

"Hold that a moment, boy." At his rude sneer the Stormcloak's hissed and began to draw their blades, Carnath didn't even look at them as he threw off his soiled robe leaving him in his trousers and plain black tunic, and examined each body at his feet with a look of scorn. It was like he was searching for something…

"What are you doing?" Ulfric frowned while shifting the heavy sword in his arms, the elf didn't reply as he didn't find what he wanted and instead disappeared inside. Beside him Galmar clenched his war hammer in his hands and glared into the castles darkness at the Thalmor's annoying rudeness, how dare the elf insult and treat Ulfric like a child!

"Who is he? A Thalmor spy?" Galmar wanted to question the Chief's words, about being a booty call for Thalmor. Knowing his thoughts Ulfric sent him a look, begging him silently not to ask.

Thinking over what to say as he and his people waited for the Thalmor to return, Ulfric finally replied in a careful and strained voice as he shifted the sword again, "I have a feeling I know who he is, and if he is it would be best to… not anger him."

While waiting Ulfric drew the blade slightly from its sheath with a struggle and examined its beauty, it was shaped like a simple steel sword but the blades metal was like the purest of pearl and flawless, its hilt had a beautiful red ruby made into a diamond point. The entire blade hummed in his hands with powerful enchantments… and felt heavy. Heavier then even a great hammer making Ulfric have to lean it against some rubble beside him after sheathing it.

"How does he use this thing like he does?" A Stormcloak frowned at his words and tried to lift it, they clenched their teeth and strained with both hands around the hilt as it barely budged for them, they swore while making another try. Soon every single one of the Stormcloak's had attempted at the blade before Carnath returned dressed in a pair of tight leather and fur he found in a chest. He blinked when he saw everyone eyeing his blade with suspicious ire.

"Can't lift it?" It sounded like he was disappointed in them making the Stormcloak's glare at him, and then watch in amazement as he lifted it in one hand and strapped it around his waist as if it weighed nothing, "Of course you can't… Barbarian's."

While his men growled and sent him loud cusses, Ulfric smirked. When Carnath called them that it was without the scorn he had held for the bandits, the Thalmor tugged at his clothes with a twisted up nose at the smell and tried to get them to sit comfortably, then looked down at Ulfric. Waiting for… oh right…

"As I was saying," Ulfric crossed his arms, "are you 'him'?"

A flicker of humor appeared in Carnath's molten eyes before he spoke in a drawling, almost innocent voice, "I don't know what you are talking about, boy. If we are quite done I would like to be far from the Thalmor Embassy when their darling Emissary realizes I am very much alive and decides to send more annoyingly useless assassins."

As Carnath turned to make his leave the Stormcloak's prepared to stop him but halted when Ulfric shook his head and raised a hand, "The furthest you will get from the Embassy is in Windhelm."

Carnath paused and looked over his shoulder to meet Ulfric's firm eyes with his cool ones, he ignored the distrusting and confused expressions Galmar and the other Nord's were sending the pair, "And why would I do that? How would taking shelter in the city of those who would very much love to gut me, simply for the fact that I am an elf, be any better?"

"If you don't come what would you do?" Ulfric kept up his stony look as he tried to come up with a way to persuade Carnath to join him and his cause, having the elf in his army… it gave a high chance that he would win this war. Especially if he was who Ulfric suspected him to be.

"Go back to being a sell sword possibly," Replied the elf smoothly while adjusting the straps around his wrists before kneeling to make sure his Thalmor boots were unrecognizable, "easiest way to gain coin I found during the Oblivion Crisis."

"Then consider yourself hired." Ulfric smirked when Carnath looked up at him; his cold face broke into a smirk that could almost be considered a smile as he conceded to the Jarl and rose back to his feet. Seeing something other then a scornful sneer made Ulfric's pupils dilate, something that was caught by the sharp molten eyes making the sneer return.

"Very well then, boy. Consider your pockets to be drained."

"Any coin spent is worth having the Champion of Cyrodiil fighting for my cause." The smile returned to Carnath's face and grew grew wider as the Stormcloak's behind Ulfric looked like their mouths were about to hit the floor as they finally realized whom exactly this Thalmor was.

Carnath, the Champion of Cyrodiil and defender of the Oblivion Crisis bowed his head to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak with forearm against his chest, "The Champion of Cyrodiil is at your disposal, my Jarl."

"Welcome to the Stormcloak's… by the way… how do you wield that blade?"

"This old thing?" Carnath pulled the blade out swiftly with two fingers and twirled it smoothly around his wrist in amazing swordplay, "It only weights the same as a iron dagger. Less in fact… like a feather."

"Don't joke with us elf…" Growled Galmar as it felt like Carnath was taunting them, "Some of us couldn't even budge it let alone lift it."

Sheathing the blade with a fluent motion of his arm that only an elf with hundreds of years to perfect could manage Carnath looked coolly down at Galmar while giving a scornful tsk, causing Ulfric's second in command to get riled up. Sighing and rubbing his brow as Galmar instantly began to cuss and throw insults at the sneering elf Ulfric didn't bother to shut him up as he was filled with relief that made his vision bur and spin for a moment.

Sucking in a breath as he recovered the sudden dizzy spell Ulfric looked to his men and smiled, "Good to be free."

"Did freedom always smell like… Nords?" Questioned Carnath in the background in his now familiar drawl, he sneered out the last word like it was filthy followed with a dignified cough, as if clearing his lungs of the mentioned smell.

His words drew attention in the female ranks as they breathed in, "What do you mean, like Nords?" Said a Stormcloak woman beside the tall elf; she and the others looked offended, "What do we smell like?"

"Oh… a little death here and a smelly wet troll there. If you like I can show you a trick with something called soap…" He broke off into a sprint mid speech down the road as a hoard of angry Nord women chased after him, cussing the life out of him all the way. A sight to behold that was for certain.

Ulfric blinked in amazement at what just happened then looked to Galmar, "I don't know if I made the right decision… but he does look a little happier…"

"Happy? What about that sneering elf looked happy?" Galmar looked at Ulfric and felt his shoulders sag at the sad smile his Jarl was giving down the road at the distanced form of the ex-Thalmor and the Stormcloak women as they began to walk side by side, determined to get back to Windhelm for much needed rest.

"His eyes."


End file.
